Benutzer Diskussion:JP-Wolf
|- | style="color: }; background-color: }; border-left: }; border-right: }; border-bottom: }; padding: 10px;" valign="top" | Willkommen auf der Diskussionsseite von Wolf Hallo Wolf! [[Bild:Sw6-cast.jpg|thumb|'Möge die Macht mit Dir sein, Wolf!']] Willkommen im Team der Jedipedia-Autoren! Bild:Wink.gif Auf der Willkommensseite kannst Du Dir einen gewissen Überblick verschaffen und nach den Ersten Schritten wirst Du auch schon genug wissen, um Deine ersten Artikel zu verfassen oder andere zu ergänzen! Bei der Gestaltung Deiner Artikel stehen Dir einige besondere Werkzeuge zur Verfügung. Da wären zum Beispiel Vorlagen, Bilder oder auch Tabellen. Aber das wichtigste und mächtigste Werkzeug hast Du unter Deinen Fingern: Bild:---.gif die Tastatur! Schreibe und sei kreativ, verwende bei Bedarf die Hilfe oder frag einen erfahreneren Benutzer um Rat. Vor kurzem wurde in der Jedipedia auch eine FAQ-Seite eingerichtet, auf der Du allgemeine Fragen stellen bzw. nachlesen kannst. Deine gestellten Fragen, werden dann von anderen Benutzern beantwortet. Belege Deine Artikel immer mit offiziellen Quellen und ordne sie in eine entsprechende Kategorie ein. Deine eigene Benutzerseite darfst Du nach Deinen eigenen Vorstellungen gestalten - mache davon Gebrauch und gib anderen Benutzern die Möglichkeit, Dein Fachgebiet oder Deine Vorlieben zu erkennen! Jetzt noch ein kurzer Hinweis zu den Diskussionen: Es ist in den MediaWikis so üblich, dass Diskussionsbeiträge immer signiert bzw. unterschrieben werden. Dies kannst Du ganz einfach tun, indem Du "~~~~" (4 Tilden) unter Deinen Kommentar setzt, woraus dann automatisch Dein Benutzername mit einem Zeitstempel gezaubert wird. Alternativ kannst Du dazu auch die Schaltfläche "Ihre Signatur mit Zeitstempel" über dem Bearbeitungsfeld nutzen. Nun aber erstmal genug - hau rein! Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit! Bild:--).gif Viele Grüße, Admiral Ackbar 15:09, 7. Feb. 2008 (CET) ---- Hi Wolf! Willkommen und viel Spaß bei der Jedipedia!Hau rein! MfG+MdMmds,Jooruz a.k.a. Darth Shadow 15:12, 7. Feb. 2008 (CET) P.S.:Wenn du Fragen hast,kannst du dich an mich oder einen anderen Benutzer der Jedipedia wenden! :Auch von mir ein herzliches Willkommen und noch viel Spass hier Bild:--).gif. Bei Fragen stehe ich natürlich auch zur Verfügung. – Andro Disku 15:15, 7. Feb. 2008 (CET) :::Herzlich willkommen in der Jedipedia, Wolf! Wenn du Fragen hast, dann kannst du dich gerne an mich wenden oder einen anderen Benutzer fragen. Außer dem gibt es noch das FAQ, wo allgemeine Fragen beantwortet sind oder werden. Möge die Macht mit dir sein! Viel Spaß bei der Arbeit! 30px MfG - Cody 17:10, 7. Feb. 2008 (CET) Kategorien Hmm eigenltich haben Benutzer keine Kategorien wie Videospiele und Browsergames. Diese sind nur für Artikel im Namensraum gedacht. Wenn du dir nur einen Link auf deine Seite schreiben willst musst du Kategorie:Videospiele schreiben. Daraus wird dann Kategorie:Videospiele. Pandora Diskussion 18:57, 13. Feb. 2008 (CET) Geschriebene Artikel werden in meiner Statistik nicht angezeigt Ich habe grade einen Artikel geschrieben und der wird nicht in meiner Statistik angezeigt. :Das war kein Artikel, den du da geschrieben hast, sonder du hats eine Kategorie angelegt, und Kategorien zählen nicht zu den geschrieben Artikeln. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 19:32, 25. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::achso^^ Tilden Hi, ich bin es ^^ Ehm du solltest jedesmal, nachdem du etwas geschrieben hast, deine Unterschrift dahinter setzen... Das machst du, indem du auf Alt Gr drückst und gleichzeitig auf die eine Taste mit der Welle. Neben dem Fragezeichen ^^ MfG Ilya 14:29, 26. Feb. 2008 (CET) :so ne taste gibts bei mir net oder meinst du ~? ::Genau die ist gemeint. Hinter jeden Diskusionsbeitrag von dir kommen 4 Stück davon, daraus wird dann automatisch deine Sigantur. Alternativ kannst du auch ober über dem Bearbeitungsfeld auf den 2. Schalter von rechts drücken oder unten bei Sonderzeichen die 4 ~ anklicken. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 14:38, 26. Feb. 2008 (CET) :::meinst du so? Wolf 14:40, 26. Feb. 2008 (CET) :::::jeah es hat geklappt^^Wolf 14:41, 26. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::::::Ja genau so... Supi ^^ Ilya 14:53, 26. Feb. 2008 (CET) PC-Modding Ich habe aus deiner Usersite entnommen dass du auch eine PC-Mod hast. Hast du pics? Wenn nein auch nicht schlimm... ich mein ja nur, (das ist meiner, aber noch nicht fertig) Dark Lord Disku 22:11, 15. Mär. 2008 (CET) Nein ich habe leider keine Pics mehr aber so sieht meiner auch aus nur ohne fenster -.- :Nein ich habe leider keine Pics mehr aber so sieht meiner auch aus nur ohne fenster -.- :Wolf 12:39, 5. Apr. 2008 (CEST) 62.226.243.134 Ist es wirklich nötig, in der Diskussion zu dieser IP ständig den Inhalt: Ich bin Wolf ''einzufügen? Pandora Diskussion 19:33, 28. Mär. 2008 (CET) : ich dachte das es gut wäre, falls jemand wissen will, wer hinter der ip steht. Wolf 18:25, 29. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::anmelden Pandora Diskussion 18:42, 29. Mär. 2008 (CET) Artikel Hallo Wolf! Ich möchte dir einen kleinen tipp geben. Artikel, die nur aus einem Satz oder extrem wenigen Informationen bestehen, werden wieder gelöscht, weil sie für den Leser einfach sinnlos und in der Regel frustrierend sind. Deshalb ist meine Bitte, etwas mehr zum Thema zu schreiben, damit sich Besucher deines Artikels auch informiert fühlen können. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 12:32, 5. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Gut werde ich machen ::Wolf 12:34, 5. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :::Und übersetze bitte keine Artikel aus der Wookieepedia, das ist nach unseren Richtlinen nicht erlaubt, genausowenig ist die Wookieepedia eine zulässige Bildquelle. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 11:42, 3. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::::Ich kann zwar nicht beurteilen, was bei den anderen Artikeln war, aber Felskraytdrache war ganz eindeutig aus der WP übersetzt... Wenn du nicht willst, solltest du selber schreiben und nicht übersetzen. Das ist zwar bequemer, aber fällt sicher relativ schnell auf, spätestens, wenn jemand versucht, einen interwiki Eintrag zur WP zu setzen... --Pandora Diskussion-- 15:21, 4. Mai 2008 (CEST) Das Übliche Wolf, belege deine Artikel immer mit (offiziellen) Quellen. Ich habe bei deinem neuesten Werk einen Löschantrag gestellt das keine Quellen angegeben waren. Gib in Zukunft die Qullen an. P.s.:Und du hast die Kategorien vergessen. --Sergeant Kal (Battalionskommando) 18:07, 22. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Aber dieser Satz kommt in allen kanonischen Star Wars Sachen vor! Ich hab den jetzt nicht aus einem Buch rausgeschrieben, sondern mir selber ausgedacht. ::Und eben das wird hier nicht gewünscht. Nur offizielle Quellen, kein „selbst ausgedachts“. Sowas wird nämlich sehr schnell wieder gelöscht.--Sergeant Kal (Battalionskommando) 18:19, 22. Mai 2008 (CEST) Deine Bearbeitungen Willst du jetzt jeden Artikel an dem du nur ein Wort bzw. Zeile geärndet hast in dein Liste mit deinen Bearbeiteten Seiten eintragen? --Kal Kommentar? 20:54, 8. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Hmm... Interessanterweise hatte ich hier grad einen Bearbeitungskonflikt... Das war, was ich schreiben wollte: :Ist es wirklich nötig, jedesmal nachdem du in einem Artikel eine Zeile geändert hast, diesen Artikel auf deiner Seite einzutragen? Pandora Diskussion 20:56, 8. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::ich werds weg machen :::Achja und '''Kuhl' schreibt man korrekt Cool. --Kal Kommentar? 21:02, 8. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::::ich nich xD kuhl ne? Wolf 21:03, 8. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :::::... --Kal Kommentar? 21:04, 8. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Vorschau Und benutz doch bitte mal die Vorschau, wenn du Form-, Stil- oder Farbänderungen machst, oder was ganz neues ausprobierst. Sonst spammt das nur unnötig die Letzten Änderungen zu. Pandora Diskussion 21:05, 8. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Mach ich meistens, aber dannach fällt mir immer noch aws ein...Wolf 21:12, 8. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Bilder Erstmal ein Lob, es war schon fast richtig, wie du das Bild hochgeladen hast. Nun ein paar Kleinigkeiten: *Bei Kategorien muss man immer Kateogorie mit in den Link schreiben (-> Kateogorie:... *Bei Bildern gibts Standarteinteilungen für Kategorien. "Bilder von Lebewesen" war fast richtig. Es ist mal entschieden worden, dass man Bilder nach der Spezies einordnet, oder bei "Bilder von Tieren". Bei Rakata wäre es aber die Spezies (weil intelligent) (-> Kategorie:Bilder von Rakata) *Wir fügen dann auch noch eine Kategorie für die Quelle ein, damit man immer kontrollieren kann, ob es ein Bild schon gibt. Bei KotOR ist das Kategorie:Bilder aus Knights of the Old Republic I Ich weiss, das ist alles ein bisschen gewöhnungsbedürftig, aber mit der Zeit gewöhnt man sich da dran. Ich weiss auch, dass es von daher blöd ist, dass man keine Vorschau der Seite machen kann, deshalb weiss man nicht, ob es die Kategorie jetzt gibt, oder nicht. Aber mit der Zeit gewöhnt man sich da einfach dran. Ich selber habe das auch erst vor kurzem so weit gebracht, dass ich das direkt beim Hochladen (mehr oder weniger) richtig mache... Also kein Problem, dass kommt einfach mit der Zeit. Ich hab das mal bei deinem Bild korrigiert. Man kann natürlich die Kategorien auch einsehen, und zwar auf Spezial:Categories. Jetzt einfach zu "Bilder..." scrollen und da die entsprechenden Kats raus suchen und am besten den Text da raus kopieren (und dann das Kategorie am Anfang vom Link nicht vergessen. Und nochmal, das ist nicht böse gemeint, ich will dir nur helfen, dass das mal klappt, wie gesagt, ich habs selbst auch erst vor kurzem richtig begriffen. Pandora Diskussion 17:59, 26. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Danke Pandora, ich werde es in Zukunft richtig machen^^ (Hoffe ich... :D) :MfG Wolf 18:01, 26. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::Oh, das wichtigste hab ich grad vergessen. Bilder aus Quellen sind IMMER egal wie man sie da raus bekommen hat. ist nur für selbst gemalte/gemachte Bilder. Screenshots sind in dem Fall auch Bilder aus Quellen, weil man ja quasi einfach ein Bild aus einer Quelle "raus geholt" hat. Aber wie gesagt, das wird noch... Pandora Diskussion 18:03, 26. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :::In Ordnung, ich werde mir das merken^^ :::Wolf 18:04, 26. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::::und schon klappts (-; Pandora Diskussion 18:10, 26. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Artikel Diskussionen Hey Wolf ich möchte dich darauf hinweisen, dass die Diskussionen zu den Artikeln nur zum Aufbau, Inhalt usw. gedacht sind. Du hast schon mehrmals Fragen zu Kotor-Artikeln gestellt, um im Spiel weiterzukommen, aber das hier ist keine Spielehilfe, es gibt genug Seiten im Internet mit Komplettlösungen, die man auch ganz einfach findet. Jaina 20:18, 26. Jun. 2008 (CEST) oke...Wolf kurze Artikel Wenn über einen Artikel nicht mehr bekannt ist als ein Satz, kann man natürlich auch nicht mehr darüber schreiben. Das ist weder ein Grund zum Löschen noch ein stub. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:24, 9. Jul. 2008 (CEST) weiterleitung Hi Wolf. Ich habe da mal eine Frage. Du hast gerade eine Weiterleitung gemacht....Kannst du mir bitte sagen, wie so etwas funktioniert...Sorry, aber mit solchen Wikia Sachen happerts bei mir noch^^ Liebe Grüße,Darth Hate 21:18, 12. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :hay^^ eine weiterleitung machst du so: "#redirect Artikelname" ohne die beiden". mfg Wolf Blabla? 21:21, 12. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Danke! Schönes Wochenende, Wolf.--Liebe Grüße,Darth Hate 21:24, 12. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Bildquelle Hallo Wolf, vielen Dank für das Hochladen des Bildes Darthnihilusmasc.JPG. Bei dem Bild gibt es jedoch momentan noch ein Problem: Es ist keine Quelle angegeben, die angibt, woher das Bild stammt. Eine Quellenangabe ist essentiell wichtig für Bilder, um so nachprüpfen zu können, ob ein Bild offiziell von LucasArts genehmigt ist und so die Berechtigungen für die Aufnahme in Artikel der Jedipedia besteht. Akzeptierte Bildquellen sind sämtliche von LucasArts genehmigte Bücher, Comics, Filme, Serien sowie die Webseite StarWars.com (weitere Informationen siehe Jedipedia:Offizielle Quellen). Fan-Seiten wie Wookieepedia, Star Wars-Union, Rabbittoth o.Ä. sind keine Quellen, da die Bilder nicht offiziell von LucasArts genehmigt sind und es sich entsprechend um fehlerhafte Bilder handeln kann. Ich möchte dich deshalb darum bitten, entsprechend eine Quelle auf der Bildbeschreibungsseite action=edit}} nachzutragen. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du mich gerne auf meiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Vielen Dank Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 15:21, 17. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Spoiler Hallo Wolf, denk bitte daran, bei Inhalten aus Dynastie des Bösen noch eine Spoilerwarnung einzufügen, da das Buch erst seit wenigen Tagen auf deutsch erschienen ist. Gruß, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 13:36, 18. Jan. 2011 (CET) Huntress Hallo Wolf, bitte hör auf, den Namen in Jägerin zu ändern. Namen werden nicht selbstständig übersetzt, bis sie in einer deutschen Quelle offiziell übersetzt wurden. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 13:59, 18. Jan. 2011 (CET) :Ist die korrekte deutsche Übersetzung aus Dynastie des Bösen. Gruß, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 14:03, 18. Jan. 2011 (CET) ::Ok, dann entschuldige ich mich, ich hatte es so in Erinnerung, dass das Buch erst im Februar auf Deutsch raus kommt. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 14:06, 18. Jan. 2011 (CET)